Waging War
by Eledron
Summary: A mainly final fantasy 8 based stories, with a small bit of 10 thrown in and 7 planed for later chapers. Based in the final fantasy world GF's are being captured by an evil force and maipulated to his uses. Squall and co. must save their former comrads fr


AN: This is my first serious attempt at writing fiction, so review if you wish with whatever your opinion is. I'll be using italics and bold for several purposes throughout the story, and also is assigned to flash backs. Please ignore the many grammatical errors that will occur throughout the story though I'll attempt to keep it as low as possible, I will probably leave plenty by mistake. Alright if you're ready then let's begin. Disclaimer: I do not final fantasy 7/8/10 or any other final fantasies that may or may not be included in this. I do no own the characters and I definitely, am not making money from this. s. FINAL FATNASY IS OWNED BY SQUARE /ENIX NOT ME.

* * *

Thousands of powerful thundaga spells made contact with the light blue scales of the mighty GF; he roared in pain and attempted to rise only to be forced to the ground by a mighty gravajia spell. The gf collapsed and roared," you will not succeed I will never serve you". The dark being laughed at the pain, "Eden you fool, you where deceived into coming to my realm like all the others and now there is no escape, **NOW YOUR MINE"!**

T

* * *

he cry's of Eden where not the only to be heard that day, within the dimensional interval the place all GF's called home another great being screamed. But these were cries of rage not pain, the mighty GF Bahamut roared in anger. "Who was it this time,"? He asked turning to his companion Ifirit. The fiery GF replied, "none are sure but we suspect the enemy has seized Eden". The giant dragon sighed, it was not just the pain of losing another of his brethren but Eden was one of the most powerful Guardians and a crucial loss. Facing his companion the dragon spoke, "it is time to return the dead to life, bring back the warriors that have fallen. When this is done the enemy will truly face the wrath of good". Ifirit shuddered, "but sir we do not know when they will appear or if it will work at all, we risk destroying their souls and through the spell the destruction of those who they care for also occur as the ultimate price for cheating death". Bahamut did his best to ignore the remarks, "we have no choice come its now or never, let us journey to the fiery pits of hell my friend there we shall perform the spell.

* * *

Sand sea and relaxation everything a seeD needed after a hard weeks work, the commander of seeD lay on the beach of Balamb enjoying his weekend. It was now three years since the time compression incident and much had occurred, Squall had gone on short leave of his position enjoy the freedom of youth and the spirit of college. The seeD had learned much taking courses in Mythology in both Galbadia and Esthar, leading exciting studies on the ruins of Centra and the ancient Tomb of the Unknown King was all very well but Squal had missed the company of his friends. 

One of their group had been with him throughout all this Rinoa had gone with him to college with him taking a social studies course, their relationship had advanced plenty. Squall through Rinoa had learned to lighten up while Rinoa had learned to take thing a little more seriously. Squal was happy all of the orphanage gang was well including Seifer.

Although at first Squall had felt hatred towards him but during his trial they learned he had been manipulated by the evil sorceress forced to commit horrible acts so he could receive the soothing dream, which he had become addicted to. But now that was all over and although the his rival could still be a pain, he was no longer the jerk he had once been and Squal counted him as a friend and a dam good one at that.

Having been once again accepted into Garden, Seifer had taken the seeD exam alongside Rinoa and then having made his piece with her and the others he had left Balamb to join the group in charge of the reconstruction of Trabia garden. All this was in attempt to undo the evil he had committed. Now he worked alongside Squal as an instructor it was only a temporary job for all expected he would be made the new commander of Trabia Garden for all his hard work there. Cid ((who was now the Garden Master of all Gardens and still headmaster of Balamb Garden.)) had yet to give the promotion to Squall's companion.

Living in Esthar for over a year Squall had finally been approached by Laguna, and the world learned the shocking truth that Laguna was Squall's father. He had gotten to know his father during all of his time in the city and he missed him greatly now that he had moved backed to Balamb. But it was good to work alongside such excellent staff, who also happened to be his closest companions. The gang had wanted to be seeD's forever and now Selphie, Quistis, Irivne (who became a seeD alongside Rinoa and Seifer) Zell, and now Rinoa had become instructors of Balamb garden.

So much had happened yet in many ways Squall remained Squall, the seeD stretched out on the sand dozing in the sunlight.

"Ahhhhh", suddenly screams awoke the commander.

"_Fuck",_ Squall thought, "_what is it now"? _He needed his rest.

Leaping to his feet the man scanned the area, he what had caused the scream at once. A body had washed in with the tide, it was man bruised and cut and naked but Squall noticed something he was still breathing. At once the seeD him in took over, calling for all to leave the beach he ran toward the man. He knew what must be done!

* * *

It was a Saturday yet Quistis Treppe was still working away, she was preparing for a presentation on the easiest way to defeat a Bomb before it exploded. The beep of her watch distracted her from her work and she realized it was time to eat. Leaving the classroom where she had been hard at work she headed for the cafeteria her stomach rumbling. 

As the instructor made her way down the hallway she heard the exited chatter of students. Puzzled she quickened her pace wonder what could cause such a large gathering. As she neared the crowd she noticed they where gathered around the infirmary. Her sharp ears caught some of the hushed conversation the students were carrying out, hearing Squall's name and an anxious tone from the students she immediately feared the worst for her friend. She rushed toward the entrance to the infirmaries corridor, flashing her instructor's ID to the seeD who where blocking the entrance.

They admitted her at once and resumed their duty, continually attempting to keep the younger students under control. Quistis sprinted down the corridor, calling her friends name a look of anguish on her face. Whatever she had expected, she was still stunned when she burst through the door of the infirmary.

* * *

Squall was awoken from his thoughts by the sight of Quisits bursting through the door. He glanced at her and chuckled, "though I was injured did you well I'm afraid not. I'm glad your here Quisits we were just about to send for you, as you can see everyone is required to be here for this," he spoke waving his hand at the full room. All of the orphanage gang was already in the room, even Seifer. Hoping Headmaster Cid ((who was also present)) would explain but knowing he would not he continued to speak, "this man you all see before you on the bed has been injured by magic and powerful magic at that. His injuries could only have been caused by a rogue Sorceress; by the amount of cuts and bruises in different places we assume she was torturing him most lightly for some sort of information. Although his injuries a severe they are not enough to kill him which of course strengthens are belief that he was tortured, such precise control for ones magic is not common for a Sorceress. She seems to have more control than even Ultimecia had, we are assuming that she may even be more powerful. As the most experienced seeD it is our duty to deal with this new threat that has arisen, so I am warning all of you to be ready for once this wakes we will all have to face this new evil together. But for now we can only wait".

* * *

Zell Dinchet leaped from his chair alarming everyone and shouted, "then were gonna kick some Sorceress ass, no offense Rinoa" he said tuning to the girl sitting next to him. "None taken", she smiled," besides although I am still technically a Sorceress the power his dormant in me now". 

"Eh, yeah" Zell replied clearly not listening. "So anyway how much longer till this dude wakes up" the seeD asked inquisitively.

"We have no idea any time between now and tomorrow", Squall replied.

"So until then we just kick back and relax huh, sound good to me".

"Well", Squall answered, "there is plenty to do; you guys should go get ready who know where we're going to be headed". As his companions left the room Squall remained by the injured mans side, once again drifting into his thoughts.

* * *

In the dimensional Interval Bahamut lay drained of all energy, waiting for Ifirit to find the results of their spell. He was still alive so he could only hope things had gone well. His fiery companion returned and the dragon leapt to his feet. "Well"? 

The GF of fire answered, "The incantation was a success our champions have returned to life". A look of pure joy could be then be clearly seen by all present on the dragon's face.

* * *

As Squall sat lost in thought, he did not realize he was being watched; the man in the bed woke sometime ago and had been listening intently to all word spoken. Thoughts swirled through the man's head, he was confused but a plan was formed. A plan that would put would put him in a position of power.

* * *

Selphie Timlitt was bust at the cockpit of seeD's only airship; she remembered there had been problems the last time the ship was flown. She assumed Squall had ordered maintenance to fix the machine but she had to be certain before she piloted it or it would not be safe. The girl as always was eager for anything and could not wait to fly the ship again and so she ran back in the direction of garden to speak with Squall... 

It took Selphie very little time to get to the infirmary, as energetic as always she practically bounced through the door. Happily she called out.

"Squall about the airship I just wanted to know if..."

But she was cut of in med sentence, at first by surprise and then by shear terror.

* * *

All was not going well in the dimensional interval; the GF'S had no idea where their champions who now lived were. Bahamut sighed; he feared the heroes would be lost in time **forever.**

The man in one swift movement before anyone knew what was happening had leaped from the bed and seized Selphie by the neck. He could sense the girl's terror, but it would be the same for anyone if a knife was shoved against their throat.

Squall couldn't help but wonder where the man had seized the knife from and then suddenly he recognized it. It was Irvine's carving knife the man must have stolen it from his pocket, which meant he had been awake for sometime.

Silently cursing Irvine for being so careless with a dangerous implement near a stranger, Squall spoke, "put the knife down".

The man chuckled, "not a chance son I'm in control now."

* * *

The man breathed deeply and then began to speak, "what I want to know is who am I, where am I and what have you people done to me?" 

The one known as Squall replied cautiously, " you must understand we are not the ones who harmed you, we saved you now please let her go and we shall forget this conflict.

"You think can trick me the man", answered back.

"Whatever" Squall stated growing impatient and drawing the lionheart.

"Drop the weapon" the man began to say about to press the blade closer to Selphie's throat. Suddenly however he collapsed on the floor, it was all coming back to him. Selphie ran to Squall in fear, still to scared to make a noise.

"I'm sorry", the man said, "I am beginning to remember things I know mow you are not to blame."

Squall hated being so forgiving yet he understood what position the man was in and so he sheathed the lionheart. "Lets forget about it so, what do you remember."

"My name for a start".

"What is it?"

Auron.

A/N: well that the end of chapter one, I hope you like it. Any comments you don't want to post as review send it to irathonyahoo.ie. It's my first attempt at fiction, so I expect plenty of flames. Until next time, Farewell!


End file.
